


Start by Asking

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, all set-up no smut, deeply awkward come-ons, problem solving by arguments and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: ‘Oh great,Jean,’ Yuri echoes. ‘I might punch him.’Whatshername shrugs her elegant shoulders. ‘And he might pull your pigtails,’ she says, and grabs Yuri by the wrist and drags him toward the door.JJ, when he sees Yuri with his girlfriend, is about as impressed as Yuri feels. ‘Que se passe, Bella?’ he demands.‘English,’ Yuri snaps at him. ‘I know you two talk English together, I’ve heard you.’





	Start by Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts).



> I promised a ficlet for any of my followers who voted in the UK election and gave me a prompt. Crabsandlobsters was the only person to claim this reward!

Yuri Plisetsky is not having a bad year. He’s having a perfectly good skating year, thank you very much. He has two gold medals from the Grand Prix circuit, and if he doesn’t have the GPF or Worlds gold at least he has the silver at Worlds and JJ doesn’t. He’s not cut up that Otabek isn’t here to see it, and he doesn’t care that Viktor came fourth and announced his retirement and is somehow still smugly happy about it. He doesn’t care that Mila won gold this year and Yakov has her on his arm talking to sponsors. He doesn’t keep looking over his shoulder for Lilia and remembering that she took Yakov back for good on the condition that they never work together again.

‘Yurio!’ Viktor cries, coming up behind him as he’s trying to abscond with a whole bottle of champagne from the buffet. ‘I’ve been talking to Yakov, and now that I’m retired he wants me to spend more time working with you-’

‘Who says I want to work with _you_?’ Yuri spits. ‘And don’t call me Yurio.’

‘Yura.’ Viktor puts a hand on his shoulder, and Yuri shakes it off. ‘You know Yakov can’t keep working as a coach forever. You need to start building relationships - it doesn’t have to be me, but…’

‘Fuck off,’ Yuri tells him. Viktor’s face crumples, and Yuri only feels a little bit guilty. 

Yuri takes the bottle of champagne, deciding he doesn’t care who sees, and goes to storm off. He walks right into someone instead. Someone who turns out to be whatshername, JJ’s girlfriend. Fiancée. Whatever.

‘Are you okay?’ she asks.

‘Of course I’m okay,’ Yuri says, and he can’t quite bring himself to snarl at her the way he would at a competitor. She just tilts her head, and then swipes a stack of glasses from the table beside her.

‘What do you say we get out of here?’

The past few years, Yuri has escaped banquets with Otabek, but Beka’s out with an injury this fall. 

‘Who’s we?’ he asks, suspiciously.

‘You and me and Jean, of course,’ whatshername says.

‘Oh great, _Jean_ ,’ Yuri echoes. ‘I might punch him.’

Whatshername shrugs her elegant shoulders. ‘And he might pull your pigtails,’ she says, and grabs Yuri by the wrist and drags him toward the door.

JJ, when he sees Yuri with his girlfriend, is about as impressed as Yuri feels. ‘Que se passe, Bella?’ he demands.

‘English,’ Yuri snaps at him. ‘I know you two talk English together, I’ve heard you.’

‘What do you want, Plisetsky?’ JJ asks, with a sigh.

‘Ugh,’ Yuri says. ‘Not to have to look at your face.’ He almost smiles when he says it. He doesn’t like JJ - he doesn’t! - but this back-and-forth bickering feels weirdly familiar. Not like hanging out with Otabek is familiar, but fighting with JJ goes back even further than being friends with Otabek, back to JJ’s final years in Junior division.

‘No one asked you to join us!’ JJ manages to look both offended and patronising at once.

‘ _She_ did,’ Yuri says, pointing in whatshername’s - Bella’s? - direction.

‘Stop bickering,’ Bella says, tucking her arm into JJ’s elbow, and keeping her grip on Yuri’s wrist. ‘Jean, didn’t you say your parents wanted to talk to Yuri?’

‘Not _now_ , Bella,’ JJ says.

‘Of course not,’ she says, ushering the pair of them toward the lift, like ducklings in her wake. ‘But if you’re going to be working together you should be friendly.’

‘We are not,’ Yuri says, and JJ’s voice joins his, ‘not working together!’

* * *

Yuri draws the line at staying with the Leroys, if only because their guest room used to be JJ’s bedroom and that’s just _weird_. He rents an Air BnB for the month of June. He’s eighteen, he’s been travelling the world on his own since he was fifteen; he can stay in an apartment on his own for a month.

If Isabella takes pity on him after three days and orders him back to the apartment she shares with JJ and glares at him until he agrees to eat at least one meal a day cooked by a competent adult, well, that’s still an improvement on staying with the Leroys. Probably.

JJ’s dad turns out to be easy-going and a good choreographer, and Yuri enjoys the break from having Yakov breathing down his neck. He’s flubbing more jumps than he ought, but the Leyroys just smile and tell him JJ hit his growth spurt late, too, that’s why his second Grand Prix season was so rocky.

And JJ turns out to be… not terrible. Isabella is nice, and JJ is not terrible. Isabella teases JJ in front of Yuri, like taking him down a few pegs is a project they both share. JJ doesn’t try to get all touchy-feely on Yuri like Viktor does when Yuri’s mad about something: he just picks increasingly stupid fights, and Yuri gets to shout at him, and it’s both like and unlike being friends with Otabek. Beka doesn’t rise to Yuri’s shit; he just makes dry commentary until Yuri deflates. JJ doubles down: when Yuri insults JJ’s stupid tattoos, JJ ties Yuri’s shoelaces together. JJ calls Yuri ‘princess’ one too many times, and Yuri snaps at him that his ass looks better in a mini-skirt than JJ’s ever will. Isabella looks like all her Christmases have come at once when she finds them in matching fake snakeskin, raiding her makeup kit and arguing about eyeliner.

Yuri isn’t entirely sure, in hindsight, what drives him to it. Possibly the fact that Yuri and Viktor keep sending him snapshots from their first-anniversary-re-honeymoon trip, or the part where Yakov and Lilia renewed their vows without inviting him. Maybe it’s the part where Mila keeps texting him about the amazing sex she’s having with some trombone player, or the part where Otabek - Otabek, of all people - has started posting sappy instagram shots of himself and his lady of the moment.

Or maybe it’s the fact that JJ’s ass did look good in the mini-skirt. Not as good as Yuri’s, but good.

‘I want to have sex with you,’ Yuri blurts, over dinner. JJ drops his fork. Isabella carefully places her water glass back on the table. 

‘Which of us are you talking to?’ Isabella asks, and JJ splutters and kicks her.

‘Both, obviously,’ Yuri says.

‘Good,’ Isabella says, and goes back to cutting up her dinner.

‘What the fuck.’ JJ looks from one of them to the other. ‘What the fuck, Plisetsky?’

‘I _said_ , I want to have sex with you.’

‘What makes you think we’d want to have sex with _you_?’ JJ demands.

‘Oh please. I’m gorgeous. You’d be lucky to get a piece of me.’

‘You’re a pain in the ass, is what you are,’ JJ fires back.

‘I could be a pain in _your_ ass.’

‘Yuri, dear,’ Isabella says, ‘I get the idea you might be new to this, but anal sex doesn’t cause pain if you do it right.’

‘BELLA!’ JJ puts his elbow in his greens by mistake.

‘So are we going to have sex or what?’ Yuri demands.

‘What the fuck?’ JJ says, now little plaintive.

‘Jean-Jaques,’ Isabella says, quietly. ‘We did talk about this.’

‘That wasn’t-’ JJ says, at the same time as Yuri splutters, ‘You talked about _what_?’

‘Quiet, both of you,’ Isabella says, and they shut up. ‘Yuri, you know I like you. JJ finds you attractive, when he’s not finding you utterly infuriating.’ JJ’s face, Yuri is delighted to notice, goes bright red. ‘If you are actually interested in… hooking up with us, that’s a possibility. But there are conditions.’

‘Oh?’ Yuri tries to sound sassy, but he might be in a bit too much shock to pull it off.

‘Yes,’ Isabella says, perfectly calmly. ‘First things first: you start by asking nicely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Anon commenting is off, and as usual, kindly avoid yelling at me or making shamey judgements about the sex lives of fictional characters please and thank.


End file.
